7of21 Raymond Stevenson
Raymond Stevenson Age 8: "I'm not as smart as my sister. I'm not as strong as my sister. I'm not as good as my sister." Age 8: "I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" Age 9: "My sister beat me up again... I'm so worthless..." Age 10: "Ilisa's their favourite. She always has been. They don't care about me at all." Age 12: "But Algebra is so hard! Why is Father always too busy to help me with my homework? I bet he's not too busy to help Ilisa!" Age 13: "Ilisa's sneaking out again - that's definitely the garage door creaking. She better start being nicer to me, or I'm going to tell on her!" Age 14: "I can beat my sister in these games. Finally something I can beat my sister in..." Age 14: "Why should I go to her stupid graduation, anyway? What has she ever done for me?" Age 15: "4 am? It can't be! I've been playing all night?!" Age 16: "I don't care about school. I don't care about anything now. Leave me alone." Age 17: "Who cares if I don't graduate high school? Nobody would even notice if I'm not at the graduation anyways." Age 17: "I wish she would just leave me alone - I told her I'd drop off resumes tomorrow. Can't she see I'm busy here?" Age 18: "Raymond get a job, Raymond go back to school! God Mother, get off my back already!!" Age 19: "I'm not a no life loser with no friends! I have lots of friends! We play online together every day!" Age 19: "WARLORD, BITCHES!" Age 19: "Whatever. Girlfriends would be a waste of time anyway." Age 21: "BOOM! HEADSHOT!" Age 21: "Oh sweet, a WoW expansion pack! Life is good!" Age 21: "I can't believe this expansion totally ruined battlegrounds!" Age 22: "All I want for my birthday is the new expansion pack and a case of Red Bull!" Age 23: "Dispel me! I'm frozen! Dispel me! Oh my god! Dispel me!" Age 24: "Cataclysm is going to be so epic!" Age 25: "Who do these noobs think they are? I bet they're fat and ugly 30 year old losers!" Age 26: "I'm so fat I hardly even fit through the door... Not like I ever leave my basement anyways..." Age 28: "A girlfriend? I haven't even seen a girl in... Ten years..." Age 30: "Who do these noobs think they are? I bet they're a bunch of stupid spoiled little kids!" Age 31: "Disgusting. My mother made me spaghetti again. Doesn't she know I hate spaghetti? What a worthless woman." Age 33: "Extra meat and extra cheese pizzas! As long as they keep delivering to the basement door, mother will never know!" Age 34: "Why does Mother keep bugging me about the stupid doctor? Like they'll give me a magic pill to make me lose weight or something. She knows I'm just big boned!" Age 35: "They think I stole the money from the retirement fund? I only ever used their credit cards for junk food and online subscriptions... I'm being framed!" Age 36: "Hm, maybe I should think about getting out for a walk or something like Mother suggests. But it's raining right now. I'll go tomorrow." Age 37: "My body is worthless. I wish I had the body of a robot like in this game." Age 38: "Not so perfect now are we, Ilisa? This is too good to be true." Age 39: "My sister may be a successful doctor but if I didn't keep her secret, it would never have happened! She owes me!" Age 40: "I can't believe that mother kicked me out of my house! That worthless woman! I can't believe I'm still covering for Ilisa..." Age 40: "At least now she'll have to do whatever I want if she doesn't want anyone finding out... this could come in handy!" Age 42: "I've treated her so badly, my whole life, and all she ever did was take care of me." Age 42: "I can believe I've wasted my whole life as a wirehead... and now that it's over, all I can do is try to make things right. I'm doing this for you, Mom..."